Alpha and Omega: Alien Origins
by DariaAlpha
Summary: After a supposed shooting star lands in Jasper Park, Canada, wolves begin turning up dead, their chests brutally ripped open by something unknown to the wolves there. But the truth is soon learned. The result is on an almost apocalyptic level. In a park full of aliens spawned wolves they once knew, a few survivors must continue survive being hunted by a new dominant predator.
1. Prologue: Prometheus

**Author's note:** Just an idea for an _Alpha and Omega_ story I came up with some time ago, but wasn't sure how to start until I watched the prequel to _Alien_ (called _Prometheus)_. The idea I came up with was to turn the last 18 minutes of that movie into written word (that's what this chapter is) and add a bit more to the ending to tie it into the rest of the story, which will be set in Jasper Park.

I don't know how many of my watchers here have seen any of the _Alien_ movies, but I thought doing a crossover of _Alpha and Omega_ and _Alien_ would be interesting. (Note: I've already written the first three or four chapters, so I may post them fast at first.) But this will be the only chapter of the story that isn't written from scratch. (Again, this is the last 18 minutes of the movie _Prometheus_. It took a while to write this with all of the quotes and such being exactly the same from the movie.)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**Prometheus**

"I told you to get the ship going," the woman said to man in a commanding voice. Her name was Meredith Vickers.

The man at the pilot's death, an African American in a green military uniform, wiped his left hand across his forehead. His name was Janek.

"Mr. Ravel," Janek said to one of the co-pilots. "Warm up the ion propulsion."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Meredith almost gasped.

"Sir," Ravel said. "Burning ion in the atmosphere—"

"—turns us into a bullet," Janek cut him off. "That's the point."

"What the hell are you doing?" Meredith asked him with disbelief. "This is my ship. I'm telling you to take us home!" she yelled.

"Vickers, I'll eject your module onto that surface," Janek replied. "Two years of life. You want it or you want to stay with me?" He looked back to Meredith. "You got 40 seconds to get to your escape pod."

"You're crazy!" Meredith gasped.

"Gentleman," Janek said. "I can handle this myself. Feel free to join Miss Vickers."

Meredith yelled as she ran through the automatic sliding doors and down the corridor to the room containing the escape pods.

"All due respect, captain," Ravel, a Chinese-American man, said. "You're a shit pilot and you're gonna need all the help you can get."

The alarm was wailing as Meredith ran down the corridor that led to the escape pods. She grunted when she inadvertently ran into the wall as a result of her frenzied running.

As quickly as Meredith pushed a button to activate one of the escape pods, she went to retrieve one of the space suites hanging on the wall. She began to put the suit on when the engine of the crew's space ship activated, sending a light blue fire toward the ground.

In the cockpit of the ship, Janek put goggles over his eyes and was speaking in a sing-songy voice. "Well, if you can't be with the one you love…"

"If you think this means the bet's off," Chance said. "You're wrong."

Ravel chuckled in response, then said, "Why don't you pay me on the other side?"

"All right, get us as close as we can," Janek instructed the two co-pilots. "Only got one shot at this."

The human survivors' space ship roared as it rose off the ground and shot toward the other spaceship, belonging to an alien species known as "Engineers," which was trying to get away.

"Life boats away!" Janek yelled then pressed a bottom that released the lifeboat containing Meredith and the escape pods.

"Twenty seconds," an automated voice said over a speaker as Meredith got into the protective space suite. The pod crashed into the ground when the anti-gravity engine suddenly failed.

"Countdown initiated," Chance said.

"Ion propulsion is online," Ravel said.

Meredith was only just getting into the escape pod, wearing one of the protective space suits.

"Ten," the same computerized voice said over the speaker. "Nine."

"Come on!" Meredith yelled.

"Eight."

And the escape pod launched out of the ship suddenly, before the countdown could finish. The escape pod containing Meredith crashed into this alien planet's rocky landscape. Elizabeth saw it happen as she thought about how their mission to search for an ancient yet advanced civilization (that could be responsible for human life on Earth) went straight to Hell. Instead, they had found a dark, twisted world teeming with deadly alien creatures that had already killed half of the crew of astronauts.

"Three," the computerized voice continued counting down.

"Let's do this," Janek said.

"Two."

"Impact imminent," the computerized voice warned the pilot and two co-pilots.

"Hands off!" Janek yelled. He screamed as their ship crashed into the alien one, tearing its metal like a piece of paper. Both ships turned into a ball of fire before they crashed into the rocky landscape below, leaving no human or humanoid alien survivors, of what had been aboard either of the ships.

Elizabeth and Meredith, now the only survivors of the once nine-person crew, watched in horror as the ships turned into fiery explosions.

A large fragment of the alien ship survived the explosion and crashed into the ground right before the two women.

"Oh, God," Elizabeth gasped.

The two women took off running as fragments of metal crashed to the surface all around them as if they were meteors.

Meredith screamed when she tripped over a rock that she had not seen, spraining her ankle in the process. The fragment of the alien ship was falling toward the two women, who were in severe danger of being crushed to death by the collapsing alien ship.

Meredith grunted and repeated "No" over and over, as she watched the ship fragment edging closer and closer toward her. She screamed agonizingly as the ship crushed her. Her scream echoed then there was only silence in the area.

"Oh, God," Elizabeth gasped with disbelief. There was ash blowing around her as she breathed heavily. She could not believe that, of the once nine astronauts, only she was still alive.

Elizabeth screamed as the ship fell sideways toward her. It narrowly missed crushing her to death like it had Meredith.

"Warning: You have two minutes of oxygen remaining," Elizabeth heard a male computerized voice said. The lone survivor panted heavily as she crawled out of a ditch underneath the fallen ship. Elizabeth took off in a dead run in the opposite direction, despite being physically exhausted.

Her suite began beeping as she climbed into the crashed lifeboat. "Warning: You have 30 seconds of oxygen remaining," the computerized voice said again.

Grunting, Elizabeth began pushing buttons on a keyboard. The rear door of the lifeboat closed.

"Airlock sealed," a different computerized voice said. "Oxygen levels now stabilizing."

Elizabeth began filling a medium-sized backpack with food and supplies from a shelf. She stopped suddenly and a look of horror came over her face when she heard an unearthly wailing in the distance.

Elizabeth looked around and grabbed the first thing she saw to possibly defend herself with. A large hatchet with a curved handle. She walked through the automatic sliding doors that led to what remained of the crashed lifeboat There were sparking wires and a few spots of fire all over the room she entered. There was also violin music playing over the speaker, although she did not understand why. Or care that it was.

Elizabeth removed her helmet and sat it down on a nearby shelf. She took up the hatchet in a defensive posture when she heard thumping against the wall of the ship. At first, she saw nothing when she looked through the bloody window on the door.

But then something suddenly slammed against that window, startling the lone survivor. It resembled a tentacle, but Elizabeth was not sure. Seconds later, she saw it again. It was a tentacle belonging to something large.

"Elizabeth, are you there?" she heard a voice ask over the radio. "This is David."

David was the android, built to resemble a human, who had accompanied the crew, and the only other survivor. Although he was just a head now, having been decapitated by an alien humanoid that had killed an entire second group of astronauts. That humanoid had been on the ship when Elizabeth's crew had crashed the ship into it, to stop it from reaching the Earth with the intention of making life there extinct.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," Elizabeth stammered.

"You need to get out immediately," she heard David's voice in her helmet radio again. He sounded weak, as if he were dying, even though that was not possible for an android. "He's coming for you."

"Whose coming?" she asked him through the radio.

"Airlock breach," a computerized voice said suddenly, before the alarm began wailing.

Then Elizabeth saw him. It was the same alien humanoid that had killed most of the humans only half an hour earlier. She had assumed he was dead after the explosion caused by the collision of the two ships, but the truth was: the humanoid was not even burned, let alone dead. He still looked like a mutated bald man, only with animalistic teeth.

"DIE!" Elizabeth screamed when the humanoid ran at her and pinned her against the wall.

Elizabeth slammed the hatchet's handle against a button that opened the door. A massive tentacle rushed into the room and wrapped itself around the humanoid's neck. He began gagging as he dropped Elizabeth and the entire creature rushed into the room. It could be best described as a giant and mutated starfish with features of an octopus. The mouth opened up, revealing a ring of razor sharp teeth. Elizabeth knew what it was. It was the alien, which she dubbed a "Trilobite," that had grown inside of her after having sex with fellow crewmember Charlie Holloway, not realizing that he had been infected with the aliens' DNA after exploring the cave on this hellish planet. She would be dead if she had not removed the "Trilobite" from her womb through C-section using one of the machines on board the crew's ship.

Elizabeth ran down several corridors and through every door she encountered. She looked back once, upon reaching the exit, and then jumped out the rear entrance of the aliens' ship.

Inside, the humanoid was still struggling with the massive Trilobite. It shot out several tendons, which stuck to the back of the humanoid's head. He could not move his head, and soon found something sharp shot into his mouth and down his throat. It was a tubular tongue of sorts. The Trilobite and the humanoid collapsed as the massive alien wrapped its tentacles around him.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was still on her back right outside the ship, now sobbing loudly.<p>

"I'm so sorry!" she cried to herself. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Charlie. I can't do it. I can't do it anymore!"

"Elizabeth," she heard a voice say in her suite's radio. It was David, the android, again. "Are you there?"

Elizabeth gasped quietly but said nothing.

"Dr. Shaw…can you hear me?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "Yes, I can hear you."

"I was afraid you were dead," she heard David say.

"You have no idea what afraid is," Elizabeth almost scoffed.

"I know we've had our differences…but, please…I need to ask you for your help," David continued.

"Why in the hell would I help you?" Elizabeth asked the android harshly.

"Because," David replied, "without me, you'll never leave this place."

"Neither one of us is leaving this replace," Elizabeth whispered.

"It's not the only ship," David told her. "There are many others. I can operate them." He was referring to the ships like the one the alien humanoid had piloted before it was destroyed.

Elizabeth breathed heavily as she sat up, suddenly willing to listen to David.

"Doctor Shaw?" David asked, but would not get a response any time soon.

Elizabeth was driving in a vehicle made for this sort of terrain, heading back into the crashed alien ship that had killed Meredith.

"Dr. Shaw!" David called when he saw her enter the ship. "Over here."

Elizabeth saw the severed head of the android lying on the floor, in the same spot it had fallen after he was decapitated by the humanoid when he had tried communicating with him in their language of the humanoids' race. His body was not far away.

"Where is my cross?" Elizabeth asked David, standing over his head.

"The pouch is in my utility belt," the android's head told her.

Elizabeth removed her helmet then retrieved her cross from the pouch. She put the necklace around her neck.

"Even after all this…you still believe, don't you?" David asked her. He was referring to not only her faith in her religion and God, but also finding where the alien humanoids had come from, and why they created then wanted to destroy the human race, but changed their minds.

"You said you could understand their navigation," Elizabeth said. "Use their maps."

"Yes, of course," the severed android head replied. "Once we get to one of their other ships…finding a path to Earth should be relatively straight forward."

"I don't want to go back where we came from," Elizabeth admitted. "I want to go where they came from first." She was referring to the alien humanoids, like the leader that was now being attacked by the Trilobite alien. Her crew had come to this planet to find the origins of humanity on Earth, and Elizabeth would not leave until she found their civilization. And she also wanted to know why the humanoids had tried to make humans extinct on Earth, only to change their mind.

"Do you think you can do that, David?" Elizabeth asked David when he did not answer right away.

David had to think about it but he soon told her: "Yes. I believe I can."

Elizabeth began lowering the android's body down the side of the crashed alien ship with a steel cable.

"May I ask what you hope to achieve by going there?" David asked.

"They created us," Elizabeth explained. "Then they tried to kill us. They changed their minds. I deserve to know why."

"The answer is irrelevant," David said. "Does it matter why they changed their minds?"

"Yes," she replied resolutely. "Yes, it does."

"I don't understand," David said.

"Well…I guess that's because I'm a human being…and you're a robot." Elizabeth picked up the android's head and placed it gently in her bag. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's quite alright," David replied. Elizabeth zipped the bag shut and began propelling down the side of the ship with the steel cable, using David's robotic body as a weight to keep the cable from swaying as she went down it.

"Final report of the vessel _Prometheus_," Elizabeth was saying into the radio of another ship, belonging to the alien humanoids as it powered up. "The ship and her entire crew are gone. If you're receiving this transmission, make no attempt to come to its point of origin. There is only death here now and I'm leaving it behind. It is New Year's Day…the year of our Lord, 2014.

"My name is Elizabeth Shaw…the last survivor of the _Prometheus_," she continued as the ship took off from the planet's surface. "And I am still searching."

The ship launched toward the alien planet's atmosphere in a blast of light. Elizabeth did not see the larger planet nearby, even after the clouds cleared away. It was Saturn and this alien "planet" was actually one of its many moons.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had no idea that the alien humanoid leader, which had been attacked by the massive "Trilobite," had found his way into the ship she was now flying back to the Earth, having found her answer to her questions. It was several weeks after she had left that moon as the lone human survivor of her crew. The Trilobite alien was also there as well, but it was dead.<p>

The humanoid was lying on his back and convulsing, making a loud choking sound as his body shook violently. There was a loud trip and a blood splatter as the humanoid's chest burst open. The lights flicked as a sharp, pointed object broke through his ribcage and cut the flesh like it was a piece of paper. A small alien creature suddenly spilled out in a pool of the humanoid's dark red, almost black, blood.

The newborn alien creature began to stand up on its hind legs, making a strange squeaking and cooing sound as it did. It continued making those noises as it looked around the back of this ship. It was drooling an almost black slime because it sensed prey in the front of the ship. That prey was Elizabeth, who did not even know of this alien in the cargo hold of the alien ship she was piloting over the Earth, looking for a place to land it unnoticed.

The alien began hissing as it expanded its jaws, which dripped with the slimy saliva as a result. It began roaring as a second set of jaws, pink rather than jet-black like the rest of the body was, expanded from its tooth mouth.

And Elizabeth would not find out about this alien, as she flew the alien ship over a national park in northern Canada—Jasper Park—until it would be too late for her to do anything about it.


	2. Jasper Park

**Chapter 1:**

**Jasper Park**

Jasper Park was a national park in Ontario, Canada, known for its protection of endangered animals. That included gray wolves, which packs of were relatively common in the park.

"Did you see that?" the young gray wolf, Runt, called to his older siblings, Claudette and Stinky.

"No, what?" Stinky asked. He and Claudette had been howling with their mates, Fleet and Mica.

"You didn't see the shooting star?" Runt asked them with laid-back ears. It was night out and they were at a special mountain known as The Howling Rock.

"No," Claudette replied. "Where did it fall? Maybe we can go find it, if that's alright with our mates."

"I have no problem with it," Fleet said good-naturedly.

"Nor do I," Mica agreed.

"Just be careful, Runt!" an older she-wolf called Princess howled. She was Runt's mate and together they had three young pups—Terra, Danny, and Sam.

"Yes, dear," Runt called back to his mate, who was busy playing with their pups. They had had to bring them along to The Howling Rock because they were unable to find a sitter for their pups before the full moon arrived.

Runt lead his older siblings to where he was sure he had seen the shooting star fall to the Earth. And they found it in no time.

"Runt," Claudette said. "I don't think this is a shooting star. I've never seen one that looks like this before."

The object in the crater had a metallic sheen to it and was burning in some spots. It had a horseshoe shape to it and was just black. There were also some spots of fire in the crater.

"You may be right…" Runt said. All three of them were nervous, with their tails tucked between their hind legs. The three wolves had never seen something like this before, so they were naturally wary of it. Yet they were also curious to explore it.

"Think we should check it out?" Claudette asked her brothers.

"No," Stinky replied immediately. "I sense something bad about this thing...that something bad will come from whatever it is if we go near it. Let's just go back to The Howling Rock and say nothing—"

Runt and Claudette did not listen to Stinky, as usual. He was the voice of reason out of the three of them, but that was why they usually ignored him. They went toward the crater and toward the entrance of this strange object, which was definitely no fallen shooting star.

"Don't go in there!" Stinky howled.

"Live a little, bro!" Claudette laughed before she and Runt entered this odd-shaped object together.

"What is this thing?" Runt asked his older sister.

"I have no idea," she replied. "I've never seen anything…"

"B…" Runt stammered.

"Huh?" she almost gasped with confusion.

"Is that blood?" Runt managed to ask. Claudette saw the dark red pool on what looked like a seat or chair. There were also a few spots of it leading away in a trail. It lead into another room, which was dark, as if no lights had been left on.

"I-I think it is," Claudette whispered. "Maybe w-we should get out of here…"

Before Runt could reply or Claudette could finish her sentence, an intense howl echoed through whatever this thing was. It was so loud that it told both of the wolves that there was a predator in here with them. And it was not something they had ever heard the call of before. And it was in that room the blood led to, the two wolves could tell.

"Let's get out…" Runt whimpered.

They both left, screaming, before seeing or being spotted by whatever it was that had let out that strange howling sound. They just told Stinky that they should get out of the area before they got into trouble they would never get out of. And they did just that.

And the three young wolves said nothing about this encounter when they returned to The Howling Rock together. They tried hiding their fear of whatever it was they had heard in that thing in the crater. And when asked about the shooting star, the three young wolves just lied to everyone about it by saying they could not find it.


	3. Exploring the Crash

**Chapter 2:**

**Exploring the Crash**

Runt, Claudette, and Stinky were not the only wolves who had seen that object fall from the sky. The three Beta wolves known as Claws, Scar, and Hutch had seen it as well, and were now heading there, right after the three sibling wolves had left in fear.

"What do you think it was?" Hutch asked Claws and Scar, who were on either side of him.

"A shooting star," Claws said in an almost annoyed voice. "What else could it have been?"

"We won't know what it is for sure until we find it," Scar said. "So let's stop with the arguing and do just that already."

Claws decided to all but ignore Hutch. "I believe it landed either in the middle of this forest or at the other end of it," she said to Scar, her mate.

The three wolves had already traversed half the distance of the forest without seeing any sign of whatever it was that had fallen from the sky about half an hour ago.

"You may be right," Scar said. "I can feel heat coming from somewhere nearby."

"A forest fire?" Hutch gasped urgently.

"No," Scar replied a bit harshly, thinking that someone like Hutch would know better than that. "I've been near fallen stars before…it is that kind of heat."

"So it may be in that clearing," Claws said. "Let's find this thing. Now."

It took the three wolves another ten minutes to find what they had once thought was a fallen shooting star. It was anything but that. At least not like any they had ever seen in their lives. As if it were a tall building, this strange object seemed to be a horseshoe-shaped piece of jet-black metal.

"What the hell are we looking at?" Claws asked with disbelief and confusion. She was stunned. This was no shooting star and it was something they had never seen before.

"I…wish I knew…" Scar stammered.

Hutch did not even know what to say.

"We should explore it," Claws suddenly suggested, much to the surprise of the other two. She was curious to see what was inside of this strange object, but Scar and Hutch did not seem to be as anxious about it as Claws was.

"W-What?" Scar gasped. "We don't even know what it is!"

"Exactly," Claws replied. "I want to find it what it is before we leave."

"Okay…" Scar said with hesitation. He and Hutch both agreed to follow Claws into this strange object.

Claws went through what resembled a doorway and the other two wolves followed close behind her. The inside of this thing confused the wolves even more than the outside of it alone did. There were chairs, one bloody, and desks with all sorts of blinking lights and buttons. There was a trail of blood leading from the bloody chair to another doorway that led deeper into this thing.

But there were no fresh signs of an attacker or a victim. The blood was dry, several days old. They smelled a human and something else, which they had not ever before. But those scents were also several days old. They also smelled Runt, Claudette, and Stinky, but these three wolves could tell that they had gotten out of here unharmed.

"I say we explore somewhere else…" Claws said in a shaky voice. "…the bloody room can wait…or never be entered." Not a lot worried or scared Claws, but she was beyond both now.

"Agreed," Scar replied in a whisper.

"Where'd Hutch go?" Claws suddenly asked her mate. "He was just here!"

Hutch was in the room that the trail of blood led into and the other two wolves did not even realize where he had gone. And when. Hutch had run off in a panic at the sight of human blood, and because of the scent of a creature that none of them had ever smelled before.

Claws and Scar were calling for Hutch but he did not hear them. He only noticed all of the horrific sights in this medium-sized room. There was a dark, slime-like good all over. It was dripping from the ceiling, resulting in dark pools on the floor.

And Hutch now noticed two even more horrifying things. The first resembled a cocoon, except it was a dark, almost black, color. It was bloody and contained the heavily mutilated body of a female human. Her clothing was ripped, revealing her half-eaten breast, but Hutch could still see her nametag. It read "Elizabeth Shaw."

The second horrific thing that Hutch noticed was the rows of shriveled eggs in the middle of this room. They were covered in a similar dark slime that told Hutch these eggs were freshly laid. They were already squirming in a fashion that told Hutch these egg pods were ready to release whatever it was growing within them.

The pod closest to Hutch suddenly made a loud splattering sound as the top of it opened up. It split apart, looking like for massive and dark green flower petals. Hutch heard a low hissing as something began crawling out of the egg pod. First, he saw egg legs, like those of a spider, but the entire creature was anything but a spider. It looked like a deformed horseshoe crab-spider hybrid with an octopus-like mouth—minus the sharp beak—and the tail was similar to that of a whip scorpion.

"Wh…" Hutch began but his incomplete word turned into a scream as this creature lunged at him. It attached itself to his face, wrapping its eight legs around his head in the process, and its tail around his neck.

"Hutch!" Claws yelled when she heard his short-lived scream carry through the seemingly abandoned…whatever this was they were searching the inside of.

Her and Scar followed the scream to where they were sure it had come from. They quickly bared witness to everything Hutch had seen, and then they saw Hutch. There was a mutated crab-like creature attached to his head, as if it were hugging his face and did not want to let go. Neither Claws nor Scar knew what to do about or how to react to it. Neither of them had ever seen something like this creature before. It was almost alien, it was so different and strange looking.

Claws heard a suddenly squishing sound, followed by hissing, and then a brief yelp that followed something lunging through the air right past her head. She looked down at the ground where Scar had been standing by her seconds earlier and screamed when she saw one of those things attached to Scar's head as well.

Claws wasn't able to utter any words when she looked to the pods. The first thing she saw was the mouth of one of those creatures as a third jumped toward her, with all eight legs stuck out to its sides and its tail whipping madly, almost excitedly.

Claws screamed as it collided with her head. She felt the eight legs grip around the sides of her head with so much force that her jaws could not close. She could not even finish the scream she had started, it was so tight of a grip. The creature then wrapped its whip-like tail around Claws neck. Claws almost gagged as she felt this creature forced its proboscis down the entire length of her snout and half the length of her throat. She could still breathe, as if some strange organ in this creature allowed her to by taking in the oxygen that surrounded them.

Claws blinked with horror as she felt something moving through its proboscis. It headed closer and closer to her windpipe, which part of it was forced down.

Claws suddenly felt a *pop* in her windpipe as something dropped out of the proboscis. She felt something round and slimy rolling down her windpipe. It stopped falling when it reached the bottom of her lung. She felt it thud against her lung when it reached that point.

And Claws immediately realized what these things had done to all three of them by forcing their proboscises down the wolves' windpipes. These creatures had just laid eggs in them! They used living things to incubate their offspring.

Claws felt light headed as she woke up only a few hours later. Her vision was cloudy, but she could see the moonlight shining into here through a broken window. Scar and Hutch appeared to still be sleeping, but Claws realized the horrifying truth to their stillness when her vision unclouded. Both of their chests were broken open, their fragments of ribcages and lungs all over the metal floor. Claws saw the hatched eggs in Scar and Hutch's empty chest cavities. But she did not see what had hatched inside of their chests.

Claws also just noticed all of her strange symptoms, when she regained what common sense she could, given the circumstances. Her throat was sore, but that was understandable since that thing (which was now dead, as were the other two by the dead wolves' bodies) had forced its proboscis down her throat. She also had slight nausea and congestion, most likely also due to having a proboscis forced down her windpipe. She was also experiencing an extreme hunger, even though she had just eaten well before coming to explore this crash site.

And those were just the minor symptoms. Not even a minute later, Claws noticed ones that were much more concerning when she tried to get up and move away from that dead creature's body. She had severe shortness of breath and barely moving caused her to get exhausted easily. And she was hemorrhaging, bleeding from her nose and seemingly in her throat, as she could taste iron (highly present in blood) flowing down her esophagus. Claws also had an intense chest pain, likely due to whatever was in that possibly now hatched egg taking up room in her chest. Or even it trying to break out of her prematurely, as it had with her two already dead friends.

"AHHHH!" Claws screamed in sudden agony. She felt a powerful ripping coming from within her left lung. It burst just as quickly as that pain began and then that tearing pain went to her ribcage. It felt as if something was pushing itself against Claws' ribcage, trying to break free from its living cocoon. There were several loud snaps that followed each other only a few seconds apart as Claws' rib cage began to break open.

Claws screamed at the top of her lungs as her ribcage finally busted open. Blood sprayed from the massive wound and her left lung fell out as the head of an alien-like creature stuck itself out of Claws' broken chest. It was just black and covered in her blood.

Claws dropped on her side, provoking the hatchling to slither out of her chest as a snake would. There were three dead wolves within this spaceship and now four of the alien that killed its pilot.

And there would be many more to come. Victims and aliens.


	4. A Strange Creature Sighted

**Chapter 3:**

**A Strange Creature Sighted**

No one had scene Claws, Scar, or Hutch in a few days. Not since the wolves of the united eastern and western packs had first seen what most of them believed was a shooting star crash somewhere in Shadow Forest.

Claudette, Stinky, and Runt had not intended to tell their parents about their encounter in that part of the forest where it landed. But now that three of the pack's beta wolves were missing, the siblings knew that the truth would have to come forth sooner or later. So they agreed that sooner would be the best choice.

And they also agreed that Claudette should be the one to tell their parents about that incident in Shadow Forest.

"Mom," Claudette addressed Kate in a shaky voice. Runt and Stinky stayed back near the den's entrance at first.

"Yes?" Kate replied. "Is something wrong?"

She and Humphrey noticed how their children seemed to be nervous about something. It was as if they had something to feel bad about. Kate and Humphrey could not imagine why they would, though.

"I don't know," Claudette replied. "But we think that the shooting star we saw a few days ago has to do with Claws, Scar, and Hutch disappearing…"

"What makes you believe that?" Humphrey asked.

"T-The three of his went to where we all saw it land," Stinky cut in, as he approached the three of them with Runt by his side. "It's in the middle of Shadow Forest."

"And it's not like any shooting star we've ever seen before," Runt interrupted. "It was like something humans would build, only different…"

"Different how?" Kate asked, cutting her son off mid sentence.

"The shape," Claudette picked up again. "It was like what humans call a building…only it was an odd shape that I can't easily describe."

"How does this have anything to do with them disappearing?" Humphrey wondered aloud.

"It's what we heard inside of the 'shooting star' when we explored it," Stinky told their parents. "It was some sort of loud roar or screech from deep within it."

"And don't forget about the human we saw," Runt reminded his older brother.

"What human?" Kate asked, suddenly even more worried.

"She was dead, wrapped up in some sort of dark and slimy cocoon, and half eaten," Runt said, feeling a bit sick as he remembered the brutal scene from days earlier.

"What are you saying?" Kate asked. "That some sort of dangerous and unknown animal is in Jasper and it may have killed Claws, Scar, and Hutch?"

"I hope we are wrong about this," Runt answered. "I really do…but that may be the case, Mom…"

* * *

><p>That night, Princess and Runt were sleeping in their den with their pups—Terra, Danny, and Sam—between them. It was raining outside, but that sort of weather rarely did anything to disturb their sleep. It did not even bother the pups all that much, really.<p>

But Princess was a slight sleeper when it came to unfamiliar disturbances in the area. She sensed something that she had never sensed before. None of her physical senses could tell her what it was, even after she woke up from what had been a peaceful sleep. It smelled and moved like a reptilian but the sounds it made were best described as a mix of an enraged alligator's roar and a frightened wolf's squeal.

_What could it be?_ Princess wondered to herself silently, as she watched the forest where those sounds were coming from, from the mouth of her den. She could still hear all of the strange sounds being made by whatever this animal was. If it even was an animal, Princess thought.

And there was only one way Princess could find out what the unseen creature was. For any other nocturnal animal, it would be far too risky to do what Princess was about to do. Princess could not only see attackers coming in absolutely darkness like all nocturnal animals but she could also fight back even in pitch black. Not many nocturnal animals were able to see in and defend themselves easily in the dark.

Silently, to avoid waking her still asleep mate and pups, Princess made her way down the hillside and toward the forest where she still hear these sounds coming from at least five minutes later. She was determined to find out what it was and then drive it way before Runt and their pups were awoke by whatever was making those intense noises.

As she approached the forest, Princess not only heard this creature's sounds, the vocalizations and of its footsteps as it moved around in the forest, but also bushes and leaves rustling as he moved around seemingly fast. Yet whatever it was had not yet come into view, as it was intentionally trying to avoid being seen by Princess.

"What-" Princess began when she thought she saw it move suddenly. It was a spiked tail whipping around in the darkness of the forest, possibly a warning for Princess to go away. But Princess did not understand whatever purpose this thing had for doing this, so she kept moving closer, with the hopes of getting a good look at whatever it was in the forest.

It came into view now and was like nothing that Princess had ever seen before. Standing straight up, it was probably seven to eight feet tall. Princess could also make out a few of its physical features - it had a long, smooth heads, dorsal tubes on its back, and, of course, the barb-tipped tail that she had seen before seeing this creature's face and body.

In that moment, it also noticed Princess and began hissing, opening its mouth wide and showing its human-like teeth. The mouth kept on opening wider until what looked like an inner mouth came into view and shot out of the mouth as if it was about to attack the lone she-wolf who was almost in awe of this creature. But Princess was also slowly becoming more-and-more afraid of it at the same time because of how it towered over her and the way it was behaving.

"Princess?"

She thought she heard a male voice coming from her den so she looked back there only for a split second to see Runt standing at the mouth of their den with a slightly concerned look on his face. When she looked back at to where it had been, the creature was no longer there. But there was a sizzling where it had seemingly drooled on the ground, as it rapidly burned through the soil and anything in its path.

"I'm coming," Princess replied. She turned to head back into the den, but would not sleep easily that night.


	5. The Secret of the Southern Territory

**Chapter 4:**

**The Secret of the Southern Territory**

Lois was the younger sister of Daria who now, together with their younger brother Noel, were the leaders of the wolf pack at Rabbit Poo Mountain. The former leader, a sadistic wolf known only by the name "head wolf," had been killed by the vengeful spirit of Daria, Lois, and Noel's murdered mother. And all of the wolves who had once supported him were dead as well, killed by the wolves who had been against the head wolf for as long as he had led the pack (at Lois and Noel's orders). Not one of them had been giving proper burials, instead having their corpses through in the territory's cave to rot.

But in the past week since the remaining thirty southern wolves had seen that supposed shooting star and heard of the three wolves who went missing in the western territory, many of their own had begun disappearing as well ever since. And Lois intended to find out what the reason why as she led the other nineteen remaining wolves to the cave system in their territory where the other ten had all seemingly vanished without a trace in the past week. It also happened to be the same cave where the bodies of the wolves loyal to the former pack leader had been left to rot, but the now ten missing wolves had all reported to Lois that there wasn't a sign of those wolves bodies having been there for some time, as if something had stolen them from the cave.

"What do you think is responsible for this?" Noel asked his older sister as the twenty wolves neared the cave system.

"I don't know," Lois answered him, "but it sounds like the united eastern and western pack has the same problem. I heard rumors that Claws, Scar, and Hutch vanished without a trace just after that 'shooting star' crashed into the forest in that pack's territory."

"So you're saying whatever it is that may have gotten them could be responsible for our ten missing wolves as well as the three who are missing from the united pack?" an older she-wolf asked.

"I don't know, but that's what we're here to find out," Lois explained.

"And kill whatever is responsible for these disappearances if we do find it or them," Noel added. "Anything that can cause at least thirteen experienced alphas and betas to just disappear doesn't deserve to go on living. Not in our world."

"Now let's go," Lois said in a commanding voice. "And not leave until this problem is dealt with."

"Let's kick some ass," another older wolf, this time a male, growled as the tightly packed group of wolves entered the cave in one mass.

The first thing the unit of twenty wolves saw was not something they had seen in this cave the last time any of them had been here. And it was nothing any of them had ever seen in their lives before either.

Before the unit of wolves was a large and dark structure that seemed to be made from some sort of resinous substance. Looking around, the twenty wolves saw that it was a warren-like maze of tunnels spreading outward from a central chamber. A central chamber in which all of the wolves were standing within now. It could be best described as a hive similar to those that were built by a termite or hornet colony, only on a much larger scale.

The wolves continued looking around, seeing no signs of whatever it was that could have built this hive-like structure, but they noticed something else on the walls of the cave other than the hive itself. There seemed to be cocoons with something inside them plastered to the walls of the hive, which were made from the same material that the hive itself was. And there was one detail about these cocoons that was concerning to the wolves. There was exactly ten of them, the same number as the missing southern wolves.

"What the…" Lois began only to find herself speechless when the group observed what looked like eggs, which explained why it was very hit on this cave. The eggs and this strange hive-like structure were both releasing an intense heat, similar to body heat, that warmed the temperature of the cave greatly.

The ten egg-shaped pods were perfectly aligned with the ten cocoons, as if something had placed them there. But there were no signs of what could have laid these eggs, so something had to have transported the eggs here. But, in this moment, the lack of wolf corpses gave them one explanation. There had once been ten corpses of the wolves loyal to the head wolf here, but they were no longer here. Instead, these eggs were in their place, which told the wolves that those corpses had been used by whatever built this hive in some way to create these eggs. Not that that theory made a lot of sense to the wolves, but it was the best explanation any of them had for where the eggs could have come from where there was clearly nothing here to lay them in the first place.

Some of the eggs were open at the top, the "shells" laid back like four flower petals, which told the wolves that something had already hatched out of some of them. And some of that something was possibly lying on the ground, dead. It was shaped like a hideous cross between an arachnid and a horseshoe crab, with finger-like digits and a spiked whip-like tail. Four of them were dead and another six seemed to be attached to the cocoons.

Upon moving closer, the unit of wolves realized what it was inside of the cocoons. The ten missing members of the pack, six of whom had those spider-like creatures attached to their faces with those legs wrapped around their skulls tightly.

"Shit…" one of the males gasped upon realizing that something had ripped its way out of the chests of three of the wolves who did not have one of these things attached to their faces. But the fourth wolf…

"She's still alive!" Lois gasped and then ordered some of the wolves to try to remove her from the cocoon.

But as soon as they attempted to free her from the cocoon, the she-wolf vegan convulsing and screaming as blood gushed from her mouth. And a loud ripping sound followed as something began pushing against her ribcage from the inside. It was her flesh tearing as something tried to free itself from its living incubator. A loud cracked followed that tearing sound as the head of a snake-like creature tore its way through the she-wolf's chest, immediately killing her.

The creature screeched and hissed loudly in an aggressive fashion as all twenty of the wolves screamed like none of them ever had before.

"What the fuck!" one of them screamed. And as soon as he looked up into one of the tunnels after hearing something shifting above him, he vanished from sight just as suddenly as that creature had hatched from the she-wolf's chest. It happened before he even had a chance to make a sound. But then his screams followed with the sound of his tearing flesh and his blood pouring from the tunnel just like a red waterfall.

Then all hell broke loose as larger forms of the creature that had torn out of the she-wolf's chest began crawling out of the tunnels built into the hive-like structure. And some of them immediately jumped onto the seven wolves who had been closest to the tunnels at the time, only to just as immediately toss them into the walls of the hive to begin cocooning them with a secretion from their mouthparts. Those wolves screamed as the clear jelly-like substance was spit all over their bodies, only to quickly harder into a darker substance similar to that of the hive.

"They're coming out of the goddamn walls!" Noel screamed. "They're coming out of the—" Noel screamed once again as one of the creatures grabbed a hold of him with the intentions of cocooning him as well. But when he fought back, his attack had no part of it and opened its mouth wide only to launch its mouthparts into the back of Noel's skull. Blood sprayed through the air as a result and the first wolf to be sprayed with it was Lois.

Lois screamed when the creature's mouthparts then broke through her little brother's face, spraying even more of the young gray wolf's blood all over her own face. All that happened as more and more of the wolves were cocooned or mutilated by the larger creatures, or found themselves with one of those smaller spider-like ones attached to their faces, as the larger ones pinned them to the hive walls to cocoon them as well. Resisters were killed by a deadly bite to the skull just as Noel had been when he had tried to escape that one creature's grip.

"Get out Lois!" one of the last three wolves screamed as he fought for his life to keep one of the parasites from attaching to his face. "Get the fuck—" He was unable to finish that sentence as the parasite suddenly wrapped its tail around his neck, causing the wolf to lose control. That gave the parasite the chance it needed to latch onto his face with its eight legs.

Being the only one with a chance to survivor now, Lois saw no other choice but to flee the cave before it was too late for her as well. She was covered in the blood of her fallen pack members as she ran screaming at the top of her lungs. The only good thing was that none of those creatures were unoccupied enough to follow her, except maybe a few of the "facehuggers" that had not found a victim yet.

Lois saw them running after her, hellbent on attaching to her face for reasons she did not want to think about.

"Oh, fuck!" Lois screamed as she narrowly dodged a lunging facehugger, which only missed attaching to her face by a few inches.

And then, without even looking back at the hellish scene unfolding behind her, Lois ran out of the cave as fast as she could. Lois would never forget what she had seen here, nor would she ever forget what the screams of those poor wolves sounded like. It was the kind of scream that was impossible to forget with any attempt to erase memory.

But she would have to do much more than just flee the southern territory. She would have to flee to the united eastern and western territory to warn those wolves of this new danger before it was too late. There was not much prey left at the mountain, so these creatures would surely move on to the next closest area soon. And that was the territory of the two united packs, a pack that her sister Daria was a member of now.

And Lois could only hope they would believe her when she made it there. No, IF she made it there!


	6. Worms and Black Slime

**Chapter 5:**

**Worms and Black Slime**

Small lakes of black slime that had mysteriously showed up just after that "shooting star" had crashed into the forest in the western pack's territory. Kate and Humphrey still had no idea where the slime was coming from for sure and that was why Garth was trying to find the part of the territory where some wolves claimed these dark lakes were most common.

But when Garth thought he found that area, he did not see the lakes of dark slime that were supposed to be there. He assumed that it was either an error on Kate's part in giving him directions or an error on his part in following them. But being the arrogant alpha he was, Garth refused to believe it was an error on his part, which it was in reality.

Garth's error in following directions given to him from Kate stemmed from him turning left at the cave near the forest rather than to the right. And it took the arrogant wolf another twenty minutes to find the actual location of those lakes of black slime. The largest lake was several feet wide in every direction and greatly resembled a tar pit, except for the lack of a bubbling surface and oily appearance. It was as if someone had colored a lake of water jet black. There were also a few metal canisters lying nearby, by Garth paid no attention to these. On the label, each of the canisters read "Chemical A0-3959X.91—15."

This was Garth's first time seeing this dark lake and he did not know what to think of it. As he neared the ledge to get a closer look, Garth saw something tiny swimming near the surface of the slime lake. Worms, Garth assumed. But as he watched these odd-looking worms move around, he was caught off guard by what happened next. The lifeless and half-rotted body of a wolf suddenly surfaced, with some odd crab-like spider attached to his face. It was dead as well.

Garth screamed as a result of this happening before he fell into the lake. There was a loud splash as the wolf vanished beneath the surface. And as he held his breath, Garth had to fight to head for the surface again. It was as if something was trying to keep him down here. Looking down, Garth saw the reason for his troubles. There was a skeletal hand attached to his hind leg, with its fingers wrapped around his paw. It was a handle that belonged to a creature that he had never seen before in his life, with a smooth crested head, a mouthful of human-like teeth, a skeletal body, and a barbed tail.

_No!_ Garth thought the word he wanted to scream as the creature began hissing. The mouth opened wide as something like a tongue with teeth inside it, maybe a second mouth, revealed itself.

Garth screamed again, this time causing some of the black slime all around him to jet into his jaws. It had a bitter, acidic taste and an even worse burning effect, but he had worse problems than ingesting whatever this slime was. The creature's inner jaw tore into his ankle just as it had inadvertently released its grip on that ankle.

Despite the severe wound on his ankle, Garth began swimming because his life depended on getting out of this lake. The creature, best described as an alien in Garth's mind, was swimming after the bleeding wolf as he swam rapidly near the surface. There was a splash as Garth finally surface, gasping for breath and vomiting up the slime as he returned to land bleeding.

And despite Garth's serious injury, he got up and ran faster than he ever had before. Garth would not let that alien or whatever it was get him now that he had escaped its clutches. Literally. But he had no idea if it had something to do with that lake of slime, so Garth ran until he was a safe distance away to deal with his wound.

And the normally brave alpha was so shaken up by this encounter that he had already forgotten his intention to other warn the other wolves in his pack about that creature in the lake.


	7. Two Alphas' Foolish Mistake

**Chapter 6:**

**Two Alphas' Foolish Mistake**

Not long after Garth had made love with Lilly to get over the shock of what happened in the lake of black slime, a younger alpha wolf came to Garth.

The reason he approached Garth was simple: "I want you to come to Rabbit Poo Mountain me," he told his uncle-in-law.

"Why would you want to go there?" Garth asked Fleet, with a bitter tone in his voice because he knew what most of those wolves had done to Daria and her family, without looking directly at him. Ever since ingesting that black slime, he had felt ill and swore he could see smaller forms of some of those worms within his eyeballs when he stared at his reflection in the water. He did not want anyone else to know about them.

"And why me?" Garth added.

"I've always wanted to meet Lois and Noel," Fleet explained, "since their sister is now my mother-in-law now. And, well, Daria does not want to go back there because of her bad memories. And Dad wants to stay with Daria. Magril, she's busy setting up her new den with Liam's help after she moved out of our father's den."

Garth took a minute to think about it but when he finally came to a decision, he said, "Fine. But at the _first_ sign of any trouble, we will leave immediately."

* * *

><p>"Where are they all?" Fleet asked his uncle-in-law as the two alphas arrived at Rabbit Poo Mountain.<p>

There was not a sign of the few southern wolves who lived here and that was a cause for concern. Even a pack of wolves as small as this one was just did not disappear without a trace.

"I don't know," Garth replied, "but we should follow their scents. I couldn't begin to think of a reason why, but all twenty of them went into this cave at once then only one came out."

"I smell blood," Fleet interrupted.

"Hurt wolves," Garth whispered. "It must be. We have to get in there and help them."

Fleet ran in first and Garth followed but they both froze in their tracks when they saw the hive-like structure littered with cocooned wolves. Most of them were dead, showing signs that something had ripped its way out of their chests from inside of them. There were a few seemingly unconscious yet still-living wolves whom had spider-like creatures plastered to their faces. And the cave floor was littered with massive eggs, some of which had already hatched or were about to hatch more of those things that were on the wolves' faces.

"What is all this…?" Fleet asked in a shaky voice.

"It looks like something right out of a nightmare…" Garth said, his voice shaking just as much as Fleet's was.

"We have to look for other survivors before they end up like those wolves did," Fleet said in reference to the wolves with their chests ripped open. He suddenly sounded more confident, Garth thought.

"Don't go too far," Garth cautioned. "We don't know what this all is or what did it."

"I won't," Fleet responded as he went around the bend of the hive-like structure. He found more blood there, all belonging to more dead wolves, who seemed to have had something burst out of their chests as well.

A feeling of dread came over Fleet and it was not just because of the sight of all these dead wolves that caused it. He felt as if something much larger than him was watching him. And that something was just emerging from one of the tunnels within the hive. Fleet was not aware of the large creature right behind him.

Fleet did not see, smell, nor hear it coming until he noticed saliva dripping on the ground before him. It burned a hole in the stone as it made a loud sizzling sound. Fleet looked up to see one of the "drone" aliens, which having at built this hive, looking down at him. It screeched loudly and then spit all over Fleet, who screamed as the acidic saliva melted his face to the bone in a matter of seconds. It also burned Fleet's skull away just as quickly as it had melted his flesh.

"No...ahhh!" Fleet's agonizing scream carried through the cave before fading away in only a matter of a few seconds.

"Fleet?" Garth called out but received no answer from his nephew-in-law. No answer of any kind. Just dead silence, now that Fleet's screams had faded away. "Answer me!" Garth called again, only this time much more loudly than he had before.

But that louder call seemed to alert all of the eggs of Garth's presence. One-by-one, they opened up at the top like four large flower petals. And before Garth knew it, he was being chased down by eight of the "facehuggers," all of which resembled a horrific hybrid of a spider and horseshoe crab. Each of them ran rapidly after their new prey on eight finger-like legs, even running over each other sometimes because of how frenzied they were.

"No!" Garth screamed at the facehuggers as he fell off a ledge that was at least ten feet but he had not seen it as such until he fell. And Garth screamed for a second time when all four of his legs snapped upon impacting the hard ground below. All of this happened as he heard eight sets of eight legs scurrying closer and closer with each long second that went back.

And, as Garth attempted to crawl away with his broken legs, the eight facehuggers appeared over the ledge, still in frenzy. One lunged down at the crawling wolf with a screech, provoking the other seven to follow suit. While not one of the facehuggers managed to attach themselves to Garth's face in their first attempt, none of them was hurt by the fall either, unlike Garth.

"Get away!" Garth almost begged as the mob of facehuggers kept on scurrying after the broken wolf. "Get…away!"

Then it happened. One of the facehuggers lunged at Garth using its tail like a spring. And, for the third time, Garth screamed when he saw the vagina-shaped mouth of the facehugger coming toward him rapping, with its legs extended to the sides, and a proboscis coming out of that mouth. As soon as the facehugger collided with his face, Garth felt its eight legs wrap around the sides and back of his head. He let out another brief scream that was cut short by the proboscis being forced into his snout and down his throat, as the facehugger began the egg laying process. The eight legs' grip became so tight on Garth's face that any attempt to remove it would take his face with the facehugger.

And as the facehugger went about laying an egg inside of Garth's chest cavity, a larger breed of the species crawled out of an even larger egg that looked much different from the others. It had a whip-like tail with a barb on the end and an armor-like shell, as well as a webbed membrane between each of its eight legs.

This was the "royal facehugger" from which the egg of a queen of this species would be laid along with a regular drone egg. This special facehugger had the intention of leaving the cave rather than waiting around, so it could find not one but two hosts. One to lay the queen egg within and another to lay the drone egg within.


End file.
